


May we meet again

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Not A Fix-It, after BotFA, and wait for the day when Bilbo can see him again, i don't know!, kind of sad, so much that he doesn't go to mahal's halls, thorin loves bilbo too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo comes back to the Shire but he doesn't return alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic. If you have any feedback, please tell me so I can correct this work. English is not my first language, so I apologise beforehand for all the horrible mistakes I must have made.

What a scandal Mad Baggins' return was, the whole shire talked about it for years. His disappearance was as sudden as his return. Filthy clothes, unkempt hair and following him a dwarf. A dwarf! Bringing other kinds to the shire, but who was going to say something to him after his behaviour in the auction. Mad, most would whisper after he walked pass them while the others would just avoid him. Not that he usually went out of his house after his return. That, it took one meddling wizard.

No one saw him arrive, but a lot of concerned -prying- neighbours saw him leaving Bag End one morning with a tired expression on his face. It seemed weird, the wizard stayed in an inn, however not in Mad Baggins' house. The majority would have though of them as friends since it was him that took him to an adventure in the first place. It was one afternoon that he went to Bag End all that it took. The quarrel was heard even by those who didn't want to listen to it. They were worried of what the wizard was going to do next, what if he had become violent with Mister Baggins? Would he do the same to them?

The next morning, both of them were seen walking out of Bag End looking weary. Although they didn't say anything to the other, they looked in better terms than before. That same day, the wizard left. It would take years for him to come again.

Master Baggins and his dwarf, as how he was commonly named now, started to go out more often. They were seen in the market, other times they would sat on the bench in front of Bag End. Some would say that they took long walks in the night, way past the hour to take one. Nevertheless, nobody said anything to Master Baggins.

However, it all changed on the 12th birthday of young Frodo. The fauntlings loved stories about adventures and even more hearing them from Master Baggins. The adults were wary of letting their children go with him - and that scary looking dwarf- but let them.

Bilbo painted elves and dwarfs in the Childrens' minds, but what they loved the most was the dragon. The fire breather part was what amused them the most. Oddly, Master Baggins and the dwarf always seemed quite shaken at the end of the story.

\- Is he the one? - Frodo asked and the party froze. The adults tried to ignore them, but also would stay at a hearing range.

\- Who dear? -

\- The dwarf standing behind you uncle! -

Bilbo glanced behind him and immediately looked at Frodo again.

\- There is no one -

\- No, there he is! Long black hair and short beard, just like the king in the story! -

He froze and looked back again, desperate. Without turning his head, he spoke.

\- Tell me, do you all see him? -

They all answers loud, convinced it was a game. It took a while for Bilbo to talk again.

\- Which color are his eyes? -

\- Blue! -

He took a deep breath, but didn't look at the children again. He congratulated Frodo quickly and flee the party.

No one who was preying on the small talk between the children and Bilbo could understand his disturbed expression as he left. Neither he wasn't seen the next day, nor the next week. Past a month of the incident, Primula went to see him. She went early in the morning and left when the sun was going down, with the same disturbed face Bilbo had after the party. No one would visit him after they saw how Primula left.

Primula went to visit him every week after that, she would bring him a full basket with food and leave with a sombre look. It didn't take long for Drogo and Frodo to again go visit him. They would spend afternoons inside, and they wouldn't tell a soul what they talked in there. Even when Lovelia Sackville-Baggins confronted them, accusing them of trying to keep Bag End for themselves, they did not say a word.

The married couple's death shocked everyone, yet, the only one Frodo went for comfort was Bilbo. The hobbits had expected that the lad would live at Bag End after the passing of his parents. Although, this time it didn't take a wizard to make them leave the house. They would go to buy groceries and even for a walk in the evenings.

Months passed and they seemed at ease. The tree would take walks in the evening. There were few who would approach them. And if they did, they felt as they were prying in an intimate moment. The wizard kept appearing from time to time. The last time he was seen was at Master Baggins' 111st birthday party. And with him, Bilbo and Frodo also disappeared.

\--

The days seemed to blend in his stay in Rivendell. He took long walks and sometimes he only sat on a bench, trying to remember why he yearned for a mountain that he didn't remember visiting. Elves keep bothering him. ''Just checking you are still breathing, having'' they said and he would always answer ''I'm not half of nothing''. What he didn't understand was where the small laugh that he listened to when he said that. It is always there, but he never could catch from where it came from.

Some days he would ask himself what he was doing in Rivendell, why does he stayed there. But he wouldn't leave, he felt like he was waiting for something or someone to appear but no one never did  
.  
Frodo took him to the shire and but it didn't make any difference, he was still confused most of the time. They parted to Rivendell one morning. Frodo'd tell him that the elves had granted him a special honour, but he didn't know why would they.

When they arrived and the elves were already waiting for them next to the ship. But there weren't the only one there. Already standing in the boat was a dwarf staring at him. He had his hands behind his back and a proud stance, but he didn't look down at him, he had a warm in his eyes that struck him. And that was all that it took Bilbo Baggins to remember and he couldn't hold his joy as he spoke.

\- I think I'm quite ready for another adventure -

**Author's Note:**

> Sowy


End file.
